The last Quartz
by mohawkman78
Summary: A new gem appears and makes itself known. A decision has to be made by the Crystal Gems however. Is this gem to be seen as a friend, or a foe.
1. Chapter 1: An arrival

**Hey guys this is my first real fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah btw, gems are supposed to be referred to as "they". Mainly because they are gender neutral. I also make the mistake of referring to them as "she" though. Sorry!**

It'd been early morning by the time Steven heard the knocking at the door. He'd been rather excited, knowing that today was the day that he and Connie had sword training. As he'd predicted she'd been right at the door and especially early.

"Ready for sword training Steven?!" She asked excitedly as she entered.

"You bet! I've been wondering about all the cool things that we could do as Stevonnie too! Starting with bubbles!" Steven replied.

"Oh yeah! Maybe we can use it in tandem with the sword to whip up a new technique or ultimate defense!" Connie suggested. The two of them got settled, awaiting Pearls arrival and catching up with each other as they did so. Eventually however, before she could arrive, the both of them felt the entire building rumbling.

It'd been violent, almost as though the entire world had been shaking under the grasp of a much higher power.

"What is that?" Connie asked as the gems abruptly came from their respective rooms. They all looked at each other.

"We've got to get down there!" Was all Garnet could say before they and the other two gems left in burst of inhumane speed. As they did Steven turned towards his friend.

"Come on Connie! Let's go down there with them!" Steven said. Connie nodded at his suggestion and thus the two of them made their way to the sight where the rumbling had originated from. As they raced along the beach they could see a large meteor-like object slowly being pulled towards the Earth. They stared with wide eyes as they realized that it'd been heading towards the arcade.

They then continued towards where it'd been heading, eventually it disappeared from sight. The next few seconds marked a roaring explosion, the likes of which flew large pieces of not just buildings and cars but also fire in nearly every direction. This only made the duo run faster as they desperately avoided the wreckage.

When the two finally arrived at the sight they were more than out of breath. Civilians were still running in horror and Mr. Smiley was on his knees, bawling and crying relentlessly about never ending destruction of the things he loved. As the two caught their breath however they turned their gaze to the cause of the merciless destruction around them.

It'd been a large crater, taking up the space that used to be the arcade, fire had been surrounding hole and it appeared almost as though it was an abyss of pure darkness. The two also caught sight of the crystal gems, armed and prepped for battle. They all stood together, ready to take on whatever would erupt from the pit. They however, didn't need to wait long for it's inevitable rise.

Eventually an enormous claw thrust above the abyss before slamming onto the pavement, not just cracking but breaking the ground under it's weight. A large mass of black then began to rise above the hole, it's body being darker than a starless midnight sky as it eventually stood with it's head straight and pointed towards the gems. It was almost as though the abyss of darkness within the hole had taken the shape of a monstrosity.

It'd been shaped like a wolf with a large mound of wild hair and large piercing eyes the likes of which frightened Steven to his very core. It's mouth was full of pointed and stained teeth and from it's back protruded multiple pink spikes that gleamed in the sunlight. It's tail rose to the sky as the beast lifted it's head higher and howled a piercing sound that reached the clouds.

The sound was hellish and bloodcurdling, almost there'd been hundreds of dogs and wolves somehow overlapping one another. Steven and Connie's hands instantly rose to their ears as the Gems engaged in combat.

Garnet landed the first blow. They launched at the beast and with one strike sent it hurdling backwards and into another building. The beast ,however, quickly recovered and shook it's head before looking down at them, it being so large that it cast a shadow over their entire body.

It charged, accelerating astronomically fast as it's mouth ripped open and it prepared to tear Garnet apart. It was stopped by Amethyst as they wrapped their whip around the beast jaws and forced them shut. Thus it resorted to simply ramming Garnet with it's forehead and sheer force alone.

Garnet blocked the attack which forced them back and caused their feet to bury into the ground beneath themselves. The beast was stronger than them and had even pulled Amethyst off balance as it continued to force Garnet backwards. Eventually the whips power over it was lost and it snapped it off with ease.

It escaped Garnets grasp, retreating for only an instant before diving back at them with it's mouth held agape. Garnet managed grabbed both ends of it's jaws as it continued to slowly push them backwards. They held it's mouth open with great strain, the beast remaining unharmed by Pearls blast and Amethyst attacks to it's mane.

The duo watched from afar but upon seeing the desperate situation they eyed each other and smiled.

"Alright!" Both Steven and Connie said, the two of them charging forwards and merging into Stevonnie in a burst of light. They unsheathed their sword and their shield flashed into existence before them as they charged towards the beast harming their friends.

Just as the beast was finally managing to gain the upper hand in strength Stevonnie thrust their sword into the throat of the beast. An action which sent the creature roaring furiously in pain as it immediately retreated backwards, coughing and hacking momentarily.

"There's an opening!" Garnet shouted as they and the other Crystal gems charged towards the now distracted beast. It darted it's gaze towards them and just then time began to slow down. It'd been more than unsettling, it sent shivers down everyone's spine as the creature changed in a flash of light into another large creature. This time it'd been a seagull, similar to the one's seen around the beach, properly colored and all.

After such it took off with a speed no ordinary seagull could carry. Rushing off towards the temple.

"After it!"

"Right!" The gems said as they took off once more. Stevonnie continued to follow from behind. After their arrival, the team noticed that the door had been knocked down, the hole being noticeably large. Upon entree they found that inside had been a wolf like creature, around the same size as the actual animal. It's black fur blew in the breeze and shining pink spikes protruded from it's back, it growled at them, gazing with piercing pink eyes. It did not however directly attack them.

Upon looking at the creature for a few moments Stevonnie then unfused.

"Stop!" Steven shouted just as the gems were about to engage. They listened, standing still but still holding their stances. Amethyst eyed him wearily.

"What are you thinking Steven?" She asked, whip still clutched in hand.

"What if they're like centi? Maybe they aren't a bad corrupted gem!" He stated.

"You don't know that! This guy could go crazy and bite your face off or something!" She said back to him.

"Corrupted gem?" Upon hearing the voice, both of them shivered and their attention snapped back to the corrupted gem who'd seemingly just spoken. It's head had been cocked to the side.

"That's phrase I've never heard before." The gem said in a deep and cold voice.

"Y-you can talk!?" Steven exclaimed.

"That's enough Steven!" Garnet said, knowing that regardless on it's speech this gem couldn't be good news.

"We are the Crystal Gems. If you intend to harm this planet then you need to leave!" They remarked. Instead of being threatened or angry however the creature leaned in, curious.

"Crystal... Gems?" It said, seemingly unable to grasp the name.

"I haven't heard that name in ages! You're the ones who shattered a diamond!" The creature shouted in glee. It then began laughing in a maniacal and insane fashion further infusing unease within the gems. When it was done it then looked back at them.

"I'm not here to harm whatever planet this is, no far from that. I'm here because I'm looking for information... Information on how to shatter diamonds! It appears that my search is over." The gem stated. Steven looked at the creature, a confused expression painted on his face.

"You want to... Shatter diamonds." He asked. The creatures eyes narrowed on him.

"Why yes little one... I do. It would be revenge for bubbling the rest of the Quartz soldiers and keeping them on Home-world!" The creature shouted. Jogging Stevens memory of the thousands of Quartz gems bubbled around Blue Diamonds room. The group and the creature stared at one another, the tension between the two spreading like a thick infection around the room. Everyone was surprised and somewhat on edge, Pearl looked at the leader of the group.

"What should we do?" They asked Garnet with worry. Garnet kept a cold gaze on the creature. After a moment of looking at it their gauntlets disappeared and they assumed a more calm stance.

"We hear them out" They said, eyeing the creature. The creature attempted to take on something that resembled a smile but portrayed itself as nothing more than a creepy and hungry grin.

"I'll make a deal with you Crystal Gems" It put emphasis on the name of the group. "You tell me everything that you know, I'll tell you everything I know. Regardless on if it's war, other gems, or the composition in atmosphere of this wretched planet. You tell me everything! Afterwards we can establish a somewhat alliance or mutual trust. We have common enemy here, and I know that it would benefit each of us greatly if we were to join forces. Wouldn't you agree?" The creature asked.

The gems sat quiet for a moment. Each of them waiting on Garnets answer while Steven and Connie watched the situation unfolding in front of them. All of them waited, until Garnet finally spoke.

"We'll tell you about the war and it's history up to this point, you tell us the same. We'll work out an alliance from there." They said. The gem appeared to be slightly upset about this fact. Regardless of such they still agreed.

"Alright then fine, I'd love to have the full story for once. Well how about we start now." The gem stated. It then lifted itself onto it's hind legs and balanced itself perfectly in a fashion that shouldn't have been possible. The black fur on their chest then parted and revealed a pink gem to be behind it. "First things first. I'm a Quartz soldier."


	2. Chapter 2: Sunset

**Hi guys! It's been pretty nice coming up with new plot points for this story but then I realized that I didn't exactly give a time frame for when this is all going down. This all takes place right before Aquamarine and Topaz show up. Like RIGHT before. So with that out of the way I hope you guys enjoy!**

Everyone gasped at the revelation of another Quartz besides Steven. The Quartz didn't seem to pay much attention to them as they hid their pink gem once more, seeming uncomfortable by it's exposure. After which they sat back down.

"With that out of the way I believe my origins are most likely what's on your mind. Unfortunately it's not exactly... The best for to me to relay that information seeing as how it affects me greatly, even today. All you need to know is that I evaded my bubbling at the hands of Pink Diamond, a fact that seems to matter less and less as time goes on..." The new Quartz lowered their gaze to the ground.

"After the endeavor I had gotten myself a ship and unfortunately crashed it onto a far away planet deprived of it's life by the gems created there... It was dark and hopeless. I'd been abandoned by Diamond on the other Diamonds didn't seem to hold any care for my meaningless existence. I'd been a follower and now with nothing to lead me, I'd been stranded on a lifeless rock that should've been a planet. For many centuries I roamed it... What matters is that eventually in the same way that the accursed rebellion leader found themselves admiring the life of a new planet, I too soon began to admire everything about these planets, including the ones deprived of life. Each crack, each formation, and with my gem type essentially being seen as useless I wanted to desperately become something, anything else. With my shape-shifting capabilities I managed to. I've traveled to many different worlds and shattered many different gems. I found myself here due to being blown through space by a couple of gems as a matter of fact."

Each of them processed the new Quartz's story, Steven flinching upon hearing the shattering that was done by this gem. After the gem was done allowing them to understand the past, they continued.

"With the majority of my past out of the way, can I now hear from your side of the story? What did the Crystal gems do during the war?" The creature ask with intrigue.

"We fought in it. That's all you need to know." Garnet replied. The gem narrowed it's eyes, but nevertheless didn't continue to press them.

"And you?" They asked, looking at Steven. "What has happened during your life?" The gem asked.

"Steven has nothing to do with this!" Pearl stated, the air around them suddenly began to chill as the creature looked at her with feral eyes. A low growl escaped from it's seemingly calm body the likes of which sparked the rest of the gems back into a fighting stance.

"Stop!" Steven shouted, holding his arms out between the gems and the new Quartz. "Let them ask these questions! There probably just scared and want to know what happened while they were gone." Steven stated. The creature continued to look towards Pearl.

"Correct. If we are to have an alliance I expect to know what at the very least happened in the past! Even if it's a brief synopsis. Seeing as how you gems are eager to either shatter or bubble me however, I want all of these answers from the most diplomatic person currently standing in this room. Steven." The Quartz stated. The gems clutched their weapons harder but Steven didn't resist.

"I uh... Well I'm half human half gem and Rose Quartz was my mom." He stated.

"Steven!" All the crystal gems yelled aloud.

"I'm sorry! But they deserve to know!" Steven said back to them. He then sighed. "Not much has happened though I've been learning how to use my gem powers, Connie and I have become best friends, and a few gems from space have even become our friends!" Steven remarked.

"A few gems?" The Quartz asked, leaning forwards.

"Yeah! Lapis, Peridot, and Bis-"

"That's enough Steven." Garnet said, they then turned their attention to the Quartz. "You have what you asked for." They stated much to the displeasure of the gem. The gem sent them a glare but nevertheless didn't attempt to push any further.

"Well. I suppose you're correct... With that out of the way we can move onto our plan to hopefully shatter The Diamonds." The gem stated.

"No!" Steven shouted opposingly.

"No?" The Quartz asked in dismay.

"We're not going to shatter anyone! Even The Diamonds!" Steven remarked.

"And what are we supposed to do? Allow them to do as they please? Destroying worlds? Bubbling and shattering countless gems on Homeworld?!" The gem asked.

"If you're going to be one of us. Then you've got to play by our rules." Garnet remarked. Once more a low growl escaped from the gem which now began to shutter in a disturbing fashion. The gems raised their weapons as the gems hairs stood. Slowly but surely however they managed to calm down, taking in deep breaths.

"I apologize for that... Regardless, what are these 'rules' you speak of?" The Quartz asked.

"Rule number 1: No shattering gems!" Steven stated.

"Rules number 2: No harming any life on this planet." Pearl stated.

"Rule number 3: Protect this planet from any other alien threats." Garnet stated.

With the rules out of the way the Quartz was silent, attempting to process this new information. After a moment it spoke.

"Would you mind if I took a moment of absence to think this over, I'll be right outside." The Quartz stated.

"That's alright." Garnet replied. The gems and Connie then parted as the Quartz slowly walked outside and down the stairs. As it exited discussion began to take place.

"What are you seeing Garnet?" Pearl asked as Garnet folded her arms into a thinking pose.

"The gem appears to be unstable, it's dangerous." She stated.

"Are you sure we can even stop that thing? I've never even seen a gem stay shape-shifted for so long!" Amethyst remarked. As the three of them discussed the safety of the situation, Steven looked out unto the beach where the gem sat at the edge of the waves. It's jet black fur shined in the orange light of the setting sun as the wind blew from the sea.

"This is pretty nuts huh Steven?" Connie remarked, staring at the same creature.

"Yeah... I think I'm going to go talk to her." Steven stated.

"Are you sure about that Steven? I'm not against helping new gems but this one seems... Different then the others." Connie stated nervously.

"She's not too different from Bismuth." Steven said sadly. "She's just lost her way. Maybe I can reason with her." Steven stated.

"Well alright. But be careful! I don't wanna lose my sword buddy!" She joked, before staring at the sunset once more. "Anyway I should go, I bet my mom's beginning to worry." Connie stated.

"Ok. I'll see ya later Connie." Steven stated as the two of them pulled into a warm hug before parting ways. Steven then fixed his eyes back on the gem, the lowering sun still shining on it's fur coat.

When he eventually arrived on the beach the gem had still been there, simply sitting and watching the sun in the distance.

"Sunsets on Earth are pretty beautiful huh?" Steven asked, sending a friendly smile towards the gem. It didn't respond for a moment, still mesmerized by the sight.

"More than you can believe." It finally said. "I'm excited to learn more of this planet... It's life, it's technology, it's... Gems." It then turned it's head towards Steven. "I actually haven't been to a planet with life of this magnitude before. It'll be interesting to discover what it has to offer. It's a shame that you are the way you are." It stated turning it's head back towards the sun which was now almost completely down, the night beginning to take hold.

"W-what do you mean?" Steven asked.

"Your humanity... It means that you're going to die one day, you have a time limit and it weakens you. It's a shame too, I believe you would enjoy being a full gem." The Quartz stated. Steven chuckled a bit, to which the Quartz turned their head once more.

"You know the funny thing is I actually did want to be a gem at one point. I was kind of sad about being half human. But then I realized that because I'm half human I'll always have a real connection to the Earth. And I'm proud of that." Steven stated, holding his gem and looking up at the now visible full moon. The Quartz turned toward the moon as well.

"Hm. I suppose you're right, I've never had a connection of such magnitude aside from the one to Pink." The gem stated. For a moment the two sat there, a night breeze passing by and chilling the air around them. Steven looked at the Quartz for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He passed it over to the gem.

"Here. You can use it to find out lots of things about the Earth until we can get you one of your own." Steven stated. A pink hand protruded from the body of the Quartz as it held the black phone and examined it.

"We don't exactly have the best WiFi but I think that you'll be able to make due." Steven said. The gem continued to examine the phone.

"How does this object work?" The gem asked.

"Oh! Well you see it's a phone. Here let me show you." Steven stated excitedly. He then took the phone and though it took some time, he was able to properly show the Quartz how to properly maneuver around the web and search up simple things such as animals, rocks, and other technology.

"And that's how it's done!" Steven said, proudly showing off his Earthly knowledge. The gem had a rough understanding of how to use this device now, which was all they needed. They took the phone back from Steven and used a hand to pull it beneath their fur coat in a rather strange manner.

"Thank you Steven. This will be integral in finding new forms to combat and shatter gems." The Quartz stated.

"Hey, I thought we agreed. No shattering other gems." Steven exclaimed.

"And how do you expect to defeat them properly without having to deal with them once again?" The gem asked.

"Simple! You can bubble them." Steven said merrily.

"Imprisoning your enemies rather than killing them? Doesn't that sound worse? Keeping a gem trapped in a bubble for all eternity rather than giving them some form of release from their existence?" The Quartz stated morbidly.

"We don't have to keep them there forever, just long enough so that we can find a way to talk to them!" Steven chided.

"Oh is that so? Then tell me _Steven_ how many gems have you bubbled and reconciled with during your time on this planet?" The gem questioned.

"Uh.." Steven nervously said, a bead of sweat dripping down his face. "Well there's Centipeetle!" He remarked. The Quartz stared at him.

"And how many have you kept bubbled during your time on this planet." The Quartz questioned.

"Uh" Steven said once more, turning away as he recounted the tens and maybe hundreds of gems bubbled in the heart of the temple. This time he didn't answer.

"You should learn from your mother Steven, she knew how to properly handle things. She saw a problem and when it refused to stop being her adversary, she shattered it!" The Quartz stated.

"Oh yeah!? Well if that's true then why is it that every other gem is miserable because of it!" A now angered Steven shouted. "None of this ever would've happened, corruption, the bubbling of the Quartz, The gem experiments! Nothing would've happened if mom just hadn't have shattered Pink!" Steven shouted. He however regretted doing so when he noticed the Quartz with a newfound interest.

"Gem... Experiments?" The Quartz asked. Steven nervously looked away, understanding what that meant they rose onto all four of their legs.

"I'll be making my way back to your 'temple' now. I believe I understand what I now wish to do." The gem stated as it walked away. Steven, followed, staying silent the entire time.

When they both returned the gems were still speaking, upon the entree of the Quartz however they were all silent. Staring at the new gem with anticipation.

"I've decided that I wish to stay here, more specifically in the area in which Steven is currently occupying and living in. I believe he is more than integral to my understanding of not just the Earth but also history." The gem stated. For a moment the room had been silent.

"Alright then." Garnet said finally.

"Garnet!" Pearl chided.

"One of you will have to watch over the two of them." Garnet explained.

"Meh, I'll do it." Amethyst lazily said. The Quartz eyed them in confusion, but continued it's silence. Steven then let out a yawn.

"Well alright then, I'm pretty beat guys. I'm heading to bed." Steven said as he climbed up the ladder to reach his mattress. The Quartz stared at him as he did. The rest of the gems, aside from Amethyst decided to go into their rooms. Pearl still speaking to Garnet about the situation.

"Goodnight Amethyst!" Steven shouted.

"Night Steven!" Amethyst said as they laid on the counter and began to sleep. No one had spoken to the Quartz but they didn't exactly know what to call it, regardless it held little problems with this. Instead it sat near the entrance of the room and pulled out the cell phone Steven had given to it. Spending the rest of the night gathering as much information as it could.


	3. Chapter 3: Are you my dad?

When Steven finally awoke from his slumber he found the Quartz near the front door. It's gaze still stuck to the screen below meanwhile a hand that stretched from it's back swiped through photos on the phone with rapid pace. Steven chuckled nervously at the determination that had clearly affected this gem so heavily.

"Good morning!" He said, waving at the Quartz. The sound made Amethyst, who somehow had rolled from the kitchen counter over to the warp pad, groan as they awoke.

"Keep it down Steven!" They groaned further as they turned on their side and away from the ruckus.

"Oh sorry Amethyst!" Steven shouted, much to their displeasure.

"Gems don't require sleep, why are you imitating human behavior?" The Quartz questioned without looking away from their device, something that actually began to confuse Steven who was beginning to recall the relatively small battery life on his phone.

"Yeah I know we don't need it, it just feels good." Amethyst muttered in irritation.

"Your incompetence as a gem is truly unsightly." The Quartz responded.

" _What_?" Amethyst asked, a new venomous tone replacing their previous irritated one. The Quartz remained unmoved.

"I won't waste the time to explain in depth. I believe you understand full well what you're doing." The Quartz stated.

"Guys stop! Come on there's no need to fight!" Steven said, rising to his feet and extending his arms to his two comrades. Amethyst also rose, a glare extending from them to their newest enemy across the room.

"How about you mind your own business!" Amethyst said, pointing at the Quartz.

"Ok then." It said without a hint of emotion much to the displeasure of Amethyst. Silence then filled the room as the Quartz continued not to pay attention to them.

"Ugh, whatever I'm heading out of here!" They said with a now sour tone as they stomped towards the front door.

"Amethyst wait!" Steven said however his words weren't heeded as Amethyst quickly made their way out the door before slamming it shut.

"Quartz! Why did you insult Amethyst like that!? You really hurt her feelings!" Steven shouted in frustration at the Quartz.

"All Amethyst have goals like the rest of us Steven. The difference between us and them is that they're unwilling to work towards their goals. Gems like them are exactly the type that the diamonds control. The one's that are stagnant and refuse to grow, they're useless, they have a right to at least know that." The Quartz said, still not looking up from their phone.

"That's not true! Amethyst has been working so hard on everything about herself. Her personality, her gem powers, everything! Yeah sure she can be a bit lazy and that may be a problem, but that still doesn't mean that she's useless!" Steven shouted. The room then went silent as the air chilled to almost freezing temperatures.

Steven could feel himself beginning to shake, taking a few steps back as slowly the Quartz shifted it's gaze towards him. It's eyes were calm with two iris' that glowed a bright pink as they bore into him. The Quartz hadn't moved and yet Steven felt almost as though it had it's claws sunk into his flesh. It cocked it's head to the side in a curious manner, eyes squinting as it did so.

The silence was then broken.

"I apologize for my insensitivity. It appears that I've upset you." The gem finally said in a rather calm yet firm manner. Steven was slightly taken aback, a cold sweat fell down his cheek as he thought.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." He said sorrowfully, his gaze drooping the ground.

"And who should I be apologizing to?" The gem asked.

"Amethyst! You really hurt her feelings back there!" Steven stated.

"That sounds as though it's a problem they should learn to deal with on their own. They're a gem Steven and a disappointing one at that. Their form should be far greater and yet they're lacking. I will not apologize for their shortcomings." The Quartz stated.

"But you have to! How else will the two of you be friends with each other?" Steven asked, in disbelief of what he'd been hearing. Once more the eyes bore into the boy, this time his blood truly did run cold as it was far more threatening than before.

"I escaped the Diamonds wrath child, they are the only one's who held any power over me, so in any and all circumstances I have to do nothing that I do not wish to do. As far as friendships are concerned, I need none. All I need is a way to stop the Diamonds and free the other Quartz soldiers. No Amethyst could help me with that unless they tried, and this one clearly isn't trying and thus they aren't needed." The Quartz said.

Steven's gaze fell in disappointment at their words. A silence rested between the two. Eventually Steven remembered that he'd been expecting a package that day and so, he made his way over to his bed and began to change out of his pajamas.

"I'm going to check the mail." He said somberly.

"Would you like for me to accompany you?" The Quartz asked.

"No thanks. I'll probably try to find Amethyst too." Steven said. He then made his way to the door and with one last look at the cold Quartz he made his way out.

With sorrow he made his way down the beach. Each step feeling heavier than the last as Steven continued to wonder what made that Quartz so uncaring towards their fellow gems. He'd never truly seen someone who didn't care for anyone that didn't show promise. It was unsettling, the way that the Quartz was so dismissive towards Amethyst' feelings. As he began to delve deeper into his own thoughts however he reached the mail, upon seeing it's contents his day had been made worse.

"Dagnabbit!" He shouted in further fury. "I know I ordered khakis from the 'distinguished boy'! They should be here by now!" He groaned as he then sank to the ground, wondering why nothing seemed to be going right that morning. He didn't go any further into his sour mood however, a smirk tugged at his lips upon him thinking of how 'The Big Donut' always used to cheer him up. Deciding that's probably what he needed he began making his way towards what he was hoping would be breakfast.

"Hello!" Steven shouted as he banged repeatedly on the door of the establishment that he'd come to love over the years. It remained silent and empty however.

"Lars! Sadie!" He continuously shouted as he pulled the handle, but to no avail. He let out a deep and sorrow filled sigh.

"Where are they?" He asked, peering inside of the vacant store. It was around this point that he took notice of the sound of paper, rattling nearby in the wind. He turned to see flyers that'd been stabled to nearby poles. Confusion fresh on his mind, Steven approached one of these poles and read one of the many flyers. His eyes widened upon seeing a picture of Onion, as well as the large text that read "MISSING" right below it.

"Onion's... Missing?" Steven asked, his mind only displaying confusion as to when this had happened. It seemed like just the other day he had been playing with the child and his friends in the woods. His thoughts were once more interrupted by hearing an incredibly loud sound. It was similar to that of a large explosion but from a distance, a very far distance. His eyes bolted to the sky where he watched as a cloud was torn apart by a small yet blindingly fast object hurling towards the planet.

Without even thinking he dashed towards whatever this had been, knowing that it was heading near the temple and he and the gems had to take it out. A small amount of nervousness resided within him, one that he couldn't quite pinpoint or understand. It bewildered him as he continued down the path towards the temple, a large amount of sand erupted to the heavens, signaling the landing of this newcomer.

"Guys! Guys!" Steven shouted as he finally arrived at the crater at the beach. He waved his hand to signal his arrival, hoping to draw the attention of his friends who he found in front of the large hole in the ground. Alongside them had been the Quartz, still remaining in the form of a wolf and calmly gazing at whatever had made the crater. He gasped for breath upon stopping.

"D-did you see... What it was?" He asked through rasped breaths, the gems looked calm, none of them even had their weapons drawn which just confused him further and thus implored him to look at the craters center. The likes of which had been Amethyst.

"You needn't worry Steven. I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before." The Quartz said. With that comment Amethyst groaned in what seemed to be pain as they began to rise, their hand on their aching head.

"Ugh... Steven?" Amethyst asked, rubbing their head.

"Amethyst! What happened?! Are you ok!? Who did this to you!?" Steven asked quickly as he dashed over to the needs of his friend. The rest of the gems followed his lead, all except the Quartz who turned their back and made their way to the house.

"Steven... Calm down, you're gonna give me a headache!" Amethyst groaned once more.

"Oh Amethyst!" Pearl shouted, wrapping their arms around a now truly irritated Amethyst. "Thank the stars you're safe!" They continued.

"Geez P, don't get all soft on me. You know it takes a lot more than this to be able to poof me." They responded.

"What happened?" Garnet asked. Amethyst looked away as Pearl released her grip.

"I saw... Another gem." She said in a mystified tone.

"What?!" The other gems, including Steven, collectively gasped at once.

"Yeah. And they were asking about... Their dad?" Amethyst said, bewildered about the unique circumstance they'd been placed in.

"Her dad?" Pearl asked, raising a brow.

"Did they say anything else?" Garnet pressed. Amethyst however shrugged.

"Nope. After that I tried to rush her and she ended up throwing me all up in space." Amethyst explained. Garnet nodded as she escaped into her thoughts.

"That's odd. Gems don't have parents of any sort." Pearl said.

"What did she look like Amethyst?" Steven asked, his mind forming multiple pictures.

"Uh I dunno man. She was really small and her gem was like right under her eye, almost like a tear now that I think about it." Amethyst said as she pondered the appearance of the newest gem threat.

"Really?! Oh that's so weird, maybe we should go inside and draw pictures to get a better idea? What do you guys think?" Steven asked in excitement at the image of another new gem.

"That won't be necessary, it'd also be a waste of time." Everyone was startled, immediately darting their heads back to see the Quartz who was once more calmly sitting on the smooth sand.

"W-wait you heard about the new gem?" Steven asked, still noticeably startled by the abrupt appearance of the Quartz.

"Once more. It's a beauty, what a gem can do once they utilize the tools at their disposal. Nevertheless yes I heard the entirety of your conversation and this new gem is most certainly of interest. I'd love to go and try to find it."

"As much as I'd love to for the sake of the city, we don't know of any ways to track them down." Pearl said with worry.

"I suppose I could scout for them from the skies. They're more than enough forms that utilize flight." The Quartz said

"Wait! The new gem could probably be the reason why there's all these weird disappearance in the city, like how Lars and Sadie weren't at 'The Big Donut' even though it's open! Or how Onion is missing! Or how I still haven't gotten my khakis!" Steven shouted. After that there was some silence following his words as all the gems stared at him, a mystified expression painted on their faces.

"You're point is?" The Quartz asked.

"Oh right! Sorry! Anyway my point is that maybe if we look for my friends we'll find the new gem!" Steven exclaimed.

"Well... He could have a point on that. Maybe a search for the humans and the gem isn't a bad idea. Garnet what do you think?" Pearl asked the still pondering leader of the gems.

"Hmm. Alright then. We'll spread out and search for the humans as well as the new gem,splitting up would help to cover all areas of the city." Garnet stated. Steven gasped, his eyes beginning to brighten upon their words.

"Ruby and Sapphire!" Steven nearly shouted. The Quartz noticeably cocked it's head in curiosity.

"You have a Sapphire on this planet? What an interesting idea, if I may ask where are they?" The Quartz questioned. The gems remained silent, aside from Steven.

"Well that's the thing! Garnet's a-"

"A fusion." Garnet finished, their head held up in pride upon saying the words. The Quartz inched closer.

"Fascinating, a sustained fusion of a Ruby and a Sapphire. That's impressive." The Quartz said.

"Actually, it's more of an experience. But uh no Steven. I meant everyone else should split into groups." Garnet corrected.

"Awww." Steven groaned, looking at the ground in disappointment of not getting to see the two amazing and beautiful gems that made up Garnet's being.

"Well alright then. Garnet you go by yourself, Amethyst with Pearl, and me with Quartz!" Steven said. The rest of the gems were clearly distressed on the choosing of pairs.

"Steven, I don't know if I'm very comfortable with you pairing with well... Them" Pearl bluntly said.

"Yeah dude, this guy seems like trouble." Amethyst added.

"Really now? I mean out of all of you gems I'd say that I'm the most capable in protecting the boy, aside from the fusion of course." The Quartz opposed, an opposition that went ignored. Pearl lowered themselves to Steven's height and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe I should go with you instead. We never know if-"

"No. Steven's right." Garnet interrupted much to Pearl's dismay. "If we're going to look for the new gem it's best that he go with Quartz." They continued.

"Garnet. I'm not sure if-"

"There's no need to worry Pearl, I'm sure about this." Garnet said, flashing their glasses in Pearl's direction, reminding them of their clairvoyancy. With that Pearl's argument was no more.

"Well alright then, if you think it's for the best I can't argue." Pearl said, standing back onto their feet.

"Yep. Now if you don't mind I need to talk to Steven. Alone." Garnet stated. With that all of the gems including the Quartz backed away and near the temple as they in turn lowered down to Steven's height.

"Steven, I know you want to help this new gem out. You've always been very loving and willing to give others a second chance. For now though this gem is very unstable, their future is a blur of both good and bad endings and I need you to have your guard up." Garnet said softly.

"Are their future's really that bad?" Steven asked. Garnet nodded.

"They won't hurt you, that much is certain. But they've lost what little love they had for other gems and if you two encounter this new gem they could crack them or worse." Garnet said with dread. A shiver went down Steven's spine as well upon hearing their words. "Keep a close eye on them Steven. They're hurt but I believe you can heal them." Garnet encouraged. With that Steven put on a reassuring smile.

"I won't let you down!" Steven said, Garnet returned his smile with a loving one of their own.

"I know you won't" They stated, rubbing Steven's hair as they stood. They turned back to the other gems.

"Alright everyone! The search begins now! I'll go near the board walk and other sections of the beach. Try and find other sections of the city. Cover as much ground as you can!" They finished.

"Right!" Everyone else, excluding the Quartz, said in unison.

"Then Crystal gems, move!" Garnet said. They then quickly accelerated in the direction of the board walk.

"Alright P, looks like we should head to the pizza place first!" Amethyst said.

"Absolutely not! I know you, you'll just eat the entire time that we're supposed to be looking!" Pearl said in disapproval as they both began walking towards the city.

"Oh come on, don't be such a buzzkill. I'm gonna do some searchin', it's just some of it will be in the pizza." Amethyst replied.

"I refuse!" Pearl said. They continued to argue until they were out of ear-shot, leaving Steven and the Quartz on their lonesome. Steven being noticeably nervous about the two of them being alone.

"So... You ready to go on this gem hunt!" Steven said in excitement.

"Indeed." The Quartz replied. Afterwards their form began to glow before reducing in size. Eventually the pink light had been reduced to no more than a hat after which it disappeared leaving only that pink hat in it's stay. Steven simply stared in confusion.

"Uhhhh." Was all he could muster.

"Put me on Steven. It's a disguise." The Quartz said.

"Ohhhh. Right! Sneaky." Steven said before he swiftly picked up the hat and swung it onto his head. A decision that was regrettable and marked by a loud thud against his skull.

"OWW!" Steven shouted as the hat dropped to the ground.

"My apologies, I was under the impression that you'd check the contents of the hat before putting it on." The Quartz said from the ground.

"What hey was that!?" Steven shouted, still rubbing his head.

"My gem can't exactly protrude from the outside Steven, it has to go somewhere." The Quartz replied.

"That really hurt!" Steven shouted back.

"Well I did apologize." The gem said plainly. Steven rubbed his head some more before eventually picking up the Quartz hat again. This time he checked and sure enough their gem was on the inside. He sighed before carefully putting it on this time, it fit surprisingly well.

"Now then. Do you know a good place to start with our search?" The Quartz asked from above, it was beginning to become more strange as Steven couldn't exactly find where the sound was coming from.

"Well I think we should go find Onion first. He should be easy, him and his friends usually go to the forest.

"Alright then, if you believe that is the best choice of action then we should be off." The Quartz stated.

"Right!" Steven said, he then began running towards in the direction of the forest.

* * *

 **Later on. In the forest**

"Onion! Onion!" Steven shouted, attempting to get the attention of his now missing friend. "Where could he be?" He asked as the grass cracked under each of his steps.

"It's weird. It feels like it was just yesterday that I was here with him and his friends. Do you see anything up there buddy?" He asked, looking up at the Quartz. The new gem however didn't respond.

"Quartz?" Steven asked to which he was then abruptly shushed which startled him.

"I'm a disguise Steven! A hat, nothing more. If you continue speaking they'll think you're not alone." The Quartz whispered.

"Ohh. Right! Sorry." Steven said. They continued on their search for another few minutes until finally one of the things that'd been on their list had finally shown itself.

They were instantly recognizable as a gem by the light blue color of their skin as well as the tear drop shaped gem under their eye. They looked especially well dressed with a blue vest that been worn over a dark blue dress alongside a white collar and gloves with knee-high white socks. It'd almost been like a uniform of sorts, almost fitting considering their small size and stature. Their hair was also a lighter tone of blue worn in a bob style.

Steven gasped upon seeing them.

"Oh! It's the gem!" He said in almost uncontrolled excitement.

"Are you my dad?" They said in a noticeably high pitched voice as well as what appeared to be an english accent.

"Your dad? No, I can help you find your dad though. I'm looking for my friends too!" Steven exclaimed.

"I'm not looking for your dad, I'm looking for my dad. I need to find my dad." The new gem explained in an almost condescending manner.

"Um ok then? Do you need help? I'm Steven by the way!" Steven said.

"A Steven?" The new gem asked, butterfly wings that appeared to be made from water then sprouted quickly from their back. "Topaz! I found a Steven! This dull mission will be over in no time!" The new gem exclaimed. After they did such something strange began to happen.

The very ground beneath Steven's feet began to shake periodically as loud thuds began closing in on him and the Quartz. A new sense of dread found it's way inside of him, a bead of sweat ran down his face as the thuds continued to get louder and louder.

Eventually the figure making the sounds made itself known and Steven stared in horror at the enormous being in front of him. It's skin had been yellow and it wore a visor ,similar to Peridot's, as well as home-world attire like Jasper. Their hair was short, their face expressionless, and two gemstones sprouted from where it's ears should've been. It'd been almost a complete opposite to the rather small and somewhat fragile looking gem that now rested on this giant figures shoulder.

The true horror however came from the fact that Steven could see a multitude of his friends squirming inside of this giant figure. Lars, Sadie, Onion, almost everyone that he knew and cherished was inside of this being, horribly trapped and struggling for an escape.

"Finally! I was beginning to tire of this boring mission. It's so simple even Topaz could do it! Now with you here Steven, you can tell us the location of everyone on the list!" The small gem said a newly cheerful expression resting on their face.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let my friends go!" Steven shouted in fury before summoning his shield. The small gems face shifted from cheerful to irritated as they then stood from their resting position.

"Don't listen to him Topaz, he's not my dad." They said before quickly whipping out what appeared to be a wand. It first appeared flimsy, similar to paper before the gem snapped it into place. With a mere flick of their wrist a bright light escaped the small object and wrapped around Steven and his hat entirely.

He was left paralyzed as the gem slowly lifted him into the air. A smile stretching across their face as they laughed and moved him through the air like a toy. They then spun him in a circle at incredible speeds before launching him towards a nearby tree. As soon as he went flying in that direction however his hat flew off.

When his back hit the tree he also heard what sounded like hundreds of pounds of glass all being shattered at once.

He looked up from the ground he saw a black creature that had a tail wrapped around the large gem known as Topaz. It's skin appeared to be almost like armor, shining in the sunlight as multiple spikes protruded from it's body, it's tail had encompassed it's lower half completely and it's hands and head also appeared to just be large and sharp spikes as well.

What was strange to Steven however was the fact that it's arms were gone, buried within the head of the Topaz. Piercing where their gemstones had been. As his vision began to clear he watched as the black creature pounced off of the Topaz and slivered back to Steven before putting itself in a defensive stance in front of him. The Topaz barely moved however.

Instead it's form shifted into pure light, it walked backwards and began to glitch, making loud static noises as it's size became smaller and smaller. Eventually the humans trapped within it were freed as the light from the large Topaz slowly returned to what now was pieces that used to make up it's gemstones The child like gem with butterfly like wings simply stared in the air with a horrified expression on their face.

Their mouth had been agape at the shattered pieces where the large brute used to be.

"Topaz!" They shouted in surprise as well as anguish.

"You're next." Was all Steven heard from the cold Quartz who he'd now seen shatter two gems.


	4. Chapter 4: You're not gems

**Hey guys! I haven't posted in awhile, hopefully no one noticed and stuff. Anyway I have another chapter for you guys, really liking how this is going and seeing that this is actually being read by other humans! Weird comment, anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

"You're next." That's all Steven heard in a rather raspy and cold voice from the Quartz. The Aquamarine began tearing up, fury and sadness found their way on their face. They pointed their wand at the Quartz.

"You..." Their words were shaky, but still full of hate. "You'll be shattered! B-both of you will!" They shouted.

"If any humans don't want to end up like the gems in front of us, I suggest you run away!" The Quartz shouted.

With that the humans collectively began running away, screaming in terror as they did. The Quartz dodged the fast moving beam of light just barely, and only because their reflexes were superior to Aquamarine's pointing prowess with the tool.

In spite of such as they continued to dodge each of the beams, Aquamarine's precision began to rapidly excel as they continued to get closer and closer with their aim. Shooting out beams with rapid pace and accuracy.

Eventually deciding that this would inevitably end with them being captured in their enemies grasp, the Quartz quickly launched themselves towards Aquamarine. One of their spiked arms pointed directly towards their gem.

They were immediately stopped in mid-air however. As they simply floated there, white light surrounding them, the sorrowful Aquamarine still managed to let out a victorious and spiteful smirk. Quickly they then flicked their wrist and the Quartz was flown into the air before promptly being slammed back into the dirt.

They had no time to rest as they were then thrown into a tree with such force that they managed to snap it in half. Once more they were thrown into another hardened tree, breaking it away before being smashed on it's remains until the tree was mere pieces.

"Q-Quartz." Steven said weakly, still recovering from being thrown into a tree himself. He'd been watching the horrific scene unfold from bad to worse and he'd hoped to help. To possibly stop this in anyway, however even he could tell that he still hadn't recovered enough to do much of anything. Still however, he was attempting to get to his feet.

Meanwhile Aquamarine had smashed five trees with the body of the Quartz which now had multiple dents and deep scratches in it's armor-like skin. They weren't done yet however, after smashing more than their fair share of trees into nothing but rubble they simply began smashing them onto the ground over and over and over and over.

They continued to pummel them into the ground. Far after a large crater had formed in the dir, far after that crater turned into a hole, and far after that hole began to deepen. They continued until eventually with one final and heavy smash the Quartz finally poofed. Leaving a large amount of smoke in their absence.

Steven stared with wide eyes and disbelief at the sight. Aquamarine however simply stared with bitterness. Tears fell from their eyes however they quickly wiped them away as they turned to Steven and pointed their wand at them.

" _The Steven._ " The said with quieted wrath. A bead of sweat slid down Steven's cheek as he lifted himself up, groaning in pain as he leaned against the tree behind him.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't expect for her to do that!" Steven said weakly. The Aquamarine's stern and vengeful gaze remained absolute however.

"You and this rebellious Quartz shall both be taken to Home-World! For what you've done you'll wish that you'd have been shattered when your punishment finally befalls you!" They then lifted their arm, preparing to use their signature beam which sent Steven into a panic.

Without a single thought occurring in his mind, his shield appeared in his hand. With faster reflexes than any other human his age he threw the gem weapon, grunting in pain as it soared through the air.

"What!?" Aquamarine shouted before they then dodged the shield with little effort. As it soared into the distance they turned their attention back to Steven who was now sweating profusely at his failed last attempt of resistance. Aquamarine's fury began to build.

"You... You!" They once more readied to use the paralyzing beam.

"I'm sorry!" Steven shouted once more. Aquamarine still held their pose. However rather than taking action they floated there idle, yet shaking slightly in emotional distress. Steven continued.

"I'm sorry that all of this happened, and that your friend was... Shattered. I'm sorry that you have to be here, and I'm sorry that we're fighting at all!" He shouted, grunting slightly from the pain. Aquamarine lowered their arm slightly, their tears beginning to cloud their vision entirely.

"I know that we can never take it back and that this is all terrible but please... If you have to take someone to Home-World, then leave the humans out of this. Leave Quartz alone! Take me instead! Just please... Leave them be." Steven said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Aquamarine stared at him. Neither of them made a sound as a breeze blew past and rustled the leaves around them. Aquamarine's held their pose, their shaking becoming worse and worse. Eventually they simply let out a loud and pained cry before flying away and accelerating in the distance.

Steven stared in their direction, a truly saddened look strewn across his face. He then closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered once more as his vision began to darken and the colors of the world surrounding him faded away.

* * *

 **A few hours later..**

Steven awoke with a start, taking in a large breath and gasping in his remaining distress. He darted his head around, making sure that there were no signs of any foreign gems however he found that instead he'd been back at the temple with Pearl being directly in front of him.

"Steven!" They shouted before pulling him into an incredibly suffocating hug. "Oh my stars! We were so worried about you. After you didn't return home for a few hours we assumed the worse and looked all over for you and Quartz! I'm so glad you're safe! What happened!? We found the Quartz poofed not too far from you in a crater. Did you see the gem?"

They spoke at a break neck pace and Steven could only understand so much of what they'd been saying, somewhat due to his still waking state. He took a few moments of silence before his eyes then widened in worry.

"Quartz! What happened to her?! Is she ok?!" He panicked.

"Don't worry Steven. She's over here, safe and sound." Garnet said, pointing at the Quartz gem that lie on the kitchen counter. Steven looked at them for a brief moment before turning his gaze to Garnet who had their arms folded.

"Now, can you tell us what you saw out there?" They asked. Steven's gaze fell towards the floor as he recounted the memories. His eyes also began tearing up.

"Quartz... Shattered a gem." He said. The rest of the gems collectively gasped in disbelief.

"She what?!" Pearl asked as she backed away from Steven. He continued recollecting.

"It... It all started when we found the gem. She said something about a list and how I could help her find everyone on it." He paused for a moment, confused at the gems words before continuing. "After that another gem that looked like a fusion came in and... They had so many humans inside of them. Lars, Sadie, even Jamie! When I said to let my friends go the other gem threw me and... That's when Quartz-"

His story was then interrupted by a bright light that began emanating from the Quartz gemstone. The rest of the gems backed away from it, Pearl even stood in front of Steven defensively as the gemstone began to hover into the air.

Pink light shined in all directions from it, some forming into the shape of a humanoid around the gem itself. Long beautiful hair sprouted from the head of this humanoid but as the clothes were beginning to form a loud screech came from it.

It seemed to be writhing in agony as it descended to the ground, still making a bloodcurdling scream that forced the rest of the gems, along with Steven, to cover their ears.

The humanoid continued to screech and screech, holding itself tightly. The screams eventually shifted into monstrous roars as it's body changed from a humanoid shape into a wolf's. The roaring continued until abruptly it stopped and just as it did the light disappeared. Leaving an out of breath Quartz , in their favored shape of a black wolf with multiple pink spikes protruding from it's body.

The gems stared at the Quartz, fear coursed through all of them as they watched it, gasping for breath. Eventually however, they became tired of just gazing.

"You shattered a gem!?" Pearl shouted. The Quartz turned towards them and growled in aggression.

"It was the only option! Far better than what you foolish and weak gems would do! Not that it matters seeing as how even though I did, I was still too weak to fight the other one!" The Quartz retorted.

"We told you not to shatter gems, you deliberately went against our rules!" Garnet stated.

"What would you have rathered!? That I try and simply poof the massive gems that had multiple humans in their body?!" The Quartz asked.

"Yes! That is exactly what we would've wanted. To shatter a gem is to take them away forever! They no longer have a chance to see the beauty in the world, to change and grow. To be better than what they once were." Garnet replied.

"There is no way that those gems would've ever changed their view in our confrontation. If I hadn't shattered those gems I would've had to deal with three opponents as well as keeping Steven and the humans, whom you crystal gems seem to care so much for, safe! Seeing as how my battle with just one of them went... I doubt that we would've won." The Quartz said.

Their words managed silence everyone within the room. Mainly due to the fact that those words were true, all of them knew it. The alternatives to shattering that Home-World gem could've been far more horrific than the reality. The Quartz continued.

"Regardless... It doesn't matter now does it? None of this matters, because I just realized that gems... They can't get stronger. Not unless they fuse. I've had years, centuries, to hone my shape-shifting capabilities and I was stopped the instant I confronted a real threat... It doesn't matter if I utilize my capabilities to their fullest, I was put in the ground and made with a certain amount of energy. I'll only be able to expend that amount, and just like the rest of us gems, I can't grow in power. Stopping the Diamonds is a futile goal." The Quartz said somberly.

"You can't believe that... This is what Rose was fighting for! As gems we must work together, as one! It's how we fought the rebellion in the first place. If we work together we can protect Earth, stop the Diamo-"

"How?!" The Quartz shouted, cutting Garnet off. "Look at us! We wouldn't even be able to fight a single Diamond much less all three! I don't even know why you Crystal Gems wasted your time on this planet! As beautiful as it may be it's accompanied by weak organics who constantly need to be protected. All of them, every single one needs to be protected from the moment they're are born and need to... Mature." The Quartz gazed down for a moment. Their mind going through millions of thoughts as the rest of the gems stared in confusion and unease.

"Organics." They said before turning to Steven, who was even more tense then the rest of the gems. "Gems can't grow... But Organics can." The Quartz quietly said. Garnet then summoned their gauntlets, the rest of the gems followed suit with Steven still staring in confusion and panic.

"Quartz... I'm warning you, this is a path you do _not_ want to go down." Garnet threatened. The Quartz ignored them however.

"It all makes sense now. The rebellion, the zoo, preserving these meaningless lives... Evolution, the first organic gem hybrid!" The Quartz shouted in glee at the gems . Pearl quickly held her spear up in defense.

"I see now. You're far more powerful than us aren't you Steven? Because gems are put in the ground with a certain amount of energy in mind. We can't grow, we can't get stronger, if a Quartz like me tries to take down a Diamond I could never do it on my own but you... You're organic and you're part gem. In theory you could use the energy from your gemstone as a battery and grow to astronomical levels of strength! But you don't..." The Quartz then cocked it's head in curiosity, still gazing at Steven like he was a prize.

"Perhaps you are... A failure?" The Quartz asked.

"Enough of this!" Pearl shouted, pointing their spear at the Quartz. "Whatever it is that you're talking about leave Steven out of it!" They continued.

"Come now Pearl. I speak of evolution, this must've been what your leader was trying to do." The Quartz retorted.

"Rose made Steven out of love for the Earth and humanity!" Pearl shouted.

"What a foolish reason then, seeing as how that child is a perfect weapon in defeating Home-world. They simply went about it's creation in the wrong way. Join me, we can work together, merge with the organics and through controlling this growth process of theirs we can finally go back to Home-World and shatter the Diamonds!" The Quartz said with joy. The rest of the gems looked in disgust at them.

"We'd never do that. And if you are going to attempt to harm any organic life on this planet then you need to leave immediately." Garnet said with hostility.

"Well fine then... If you refuse to help me, to not only save your species, but also to aid in their evolution, then I shall take my leave." The Quartz said. After which the ran through the front door, breaking the screen before shifting into a bird and flying into the distance.

The rest of the gems had their weapons fade away as they stared off into the distance where they Quartz had been flying.

"Garnet... Is everything going to be ok?" Steven asked.

"I'm not sure Steven. I'm really not." They replied.

 **Hey guys! Just got back and I was wondering if you would want to see me focus on Lapis and Peridot too in this story. The main plot is by no means over but I thought it'd be interesting to do a towney episode correctly by focusing on characters that actually contribute to the story for once. Trust me both of them will, anyway if you think it'd be cool leave it in the comments. Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: A gem realization

**Hey guys! First things first, I apologize for not updating in a while. I hope no one really noticed too much, I've just been a little out of it lately and I didn't really know what to do with this story. But now that I'm back in I would like to say that this chapter may be something that could lead to me making a new series in the future that isn't tied to heavily to a lot of what Steven Universe is about now. I'm more of a science fiction and fantasy person so this new series may lead to that. Anyhow this chapter is going to have some explanations in it and a large amount of them are going to be based off of the "Horror Club" gem abilities which I assume all gems can do. If I'm wrong then if someone would tell me that'd be nice, but much of this chapter is going off of that assumption. Anyways hope you guys enjoy, also a perspective that's not Steven's! YAY!**

* * *

"Thanks Peridot.." Steven said somberly from the other side of the screen. "I think I'll see you some other time, I've hehe... I've got a lot of thinking to do." He continued. Peridot simply smiled back at him.

"Of course! Call back anytime! Hope you feel better soon!" They said, after which they waved their goodbyes before ending the video chat and shutting off the laptop that it'd been projecting from. Peridot then sighed, it'd been a few days after the incident with the Quartz and Steven couldn't have been more confused.

He needed answers and with most of the gems being gone for a large period of time, mainly due to the search for Aquamarine, as well as Connie not having much knowledge on Gems at all, he went to the only Gem that could provide him with said answers.

When he called Peridot from his laptop they hadn't been doing much; simply practicing their metallic capabilities once more and trying their darnedest to get them to their peak capabilities. Luckily they'd been searching online for information about magnetism and the different types. That's when they saw his call.

At first they'd been excited to see what new funny story he'd tell her however the moment she saw his bleak eyes and upset expression their excitement morphed into empathy. Before they could even ask what was wrong, he went on to tell them about everything that had happened in just those few days. The new gem, it's shape-shifting abilities, it's abrupt departure, and the gems once more refusing to tell him something important, everything was laid down.

Thus Peridot had little time to adjust, but they did their best. After his long and somewhat frustrated tirade about the gems he then went on to ask a question, the likes of which forced their gears to begin to turn. He spoke about how the Quartz told him that he could've been the perfect weapon, the likes of which could be used against home-world.

They gave him the best explanation they could-explaining how his human-half could possibly resist many gem weapons? It was all speculatory, a hypothesis at best. And by the end of it all, Steven still looked upset. That's when they said their goodbyes.

After Peridot had sighed in disappointment, mainly to themselves for not being able to conjure up something that was good enough to please a friend that was clearly in need of comfort.

"Peridot!" They heard Lapis call from the top half of the barn, they'd been watching "Camp Pining Hearts" once again on the nice sofa.

"Coming!" Peridot said before racing up the ladder as quickly as possible. When they finally arrived, somewhat out of breath, Lapis chuckled.

"Jeez, it's not like I said I was being attacked. I was just wondering who you were talking to down there." Lapis questioned as they then shut the TV.

"Oh that!" Peridot said as they chuckled as well, more so out of embarrassment. "That was actually Steven! I was talking to him through the use of the projector!" They exclaimed.

Lapis raised a brow. "The projector?" They asked.

"Yes, the projector. You've seen it, the large projector with a vast array of buttons attached to it's lower half, each marked with letters from the human English language." Peridot said. Lapis' brow stayed raised.

"You mean the laptop?" They asked.

"Oh right! I forgot, earthlings have such strange name's for objects." Peridot said before sitting next to Lapis, who moved over to make room.

"Yeah, you're not wrong there. Anyway what'd he want to talk to you about?" Lapis asked. Thus Peridot sighed before explaining.

"He said that they encountered, four new gems." They stated.

"Four!? Are you sure?!" Lapis asked rising from their seat as a sudden array of thoughts began to fly through their minds.

"Woah woah, Lapis relax! It's really only two now and one of them isn't actually aligned with Home-World anymore." Peridot reassured and with that Lapis relaxed somewhat, slowly they sat back down.

"W-what happened? What did they want?" Lapis asked. Peridot looked down.

"You see that's the thing. One of the gems, was a Quartz." Peridot said. Lapis widened their eyes, they hadn't heard of a Quartz since the war, something that they hoped they'd never have to dwell on again.

"It also turns out that this Quartz was one of the few Quartz gems that was able to escape the bubbling of Quartz gems by the Diamonds. Apparently they also refused to use their gem weapons or their natural gem form, only preferring to use shape-shifting which they'd somehow mastered. They also apparently wanted to help the Crystal Gems destroy the Diamonds." Peridot said.

"Wow... That's, pretty surprising. Are they still on our side?" Lapis asked.

"Well uh that's the other thing. During their time here, Steven and the rest of the gems apparently encountered two Home-World gems. One of which was a Topaz fusion and the other of which I believe was an Aquamarine based off of their gem placement. What's confusing about them is that they were kidnapping humans using the body of the Topaz fusion as some sort of prison. The thing that's strange is apparently they were asking for their dad.. It's pretty irrelevant I suppose. The big thing is that the Quartz shattered the Topaz fusion somehow! After which the Aquamarine poofed them before crying and leaving. After which when The Quartz later on reemerged the gems told them to get off of the planet which they seemingly did." Peridot relayed.

Lapis looked at them with the most quizzical expression on their face, to which Peridot cocked their head to the side in confusion.

"What?" Peridot asked.

"All of that... That happened in the span of a few days?" They asked.

"Well, that's what Steven told me." Peridot said.

"Oook then." Lapis said, rubbing their temples. "Is that all Steven wanted to talk about?" Lapis asked.

"And that's the other thing... He brought up something a little interesting. Before the Quartz left it apparently mentioned that he could've been the perfect weapon against Home-world but that apparently something was apparently wrong with the process in which he was made." Peridot stated.

"That's weird. Steven's part organic. How could that be used in anyway against Home-World?" Lapis asked.

"I thought the same thing to and initially I believed it was because of his immunity to gem destabilizers but that can't be right because even an average Ruby could defeat him without problem in any physical altercation." Peridot said.

"So then.. They were just wrong right?" Lapis asked.

"I thought so too at first. But now that I'm putting actual thought into it... Come! Let's go to the blackboard I want to show you something." Peridot said. After which they quickly climbed back down the ladder and immediately went in search for the blackboard. Lapis slowly flying down and following from behind.

After finding it Peridot immediately erased numerous incomprehensible equations before grabbing a piece of chalk and drawing a picture of a Ruby in it's base Gem form.

"Ok, so this is a gem without it's use of a light form. In this state most gems are seen as useless right?" Peridot asked, Lapis simply nodded; intrigued in where this was going.

"Most gems would agree, but what most gems don't seem to recall is that we are excellent power sources. A gem has seemingly limitless amounts of energy, it's how we can maintain our light forms indefinitely, and not only that, the energy that we produce is able to be converted into any other type of energy that exist. For example electricity." They stated, Lapis continued following along.

"Now with that established, gems also have the ability to manipulate matter around them in this state. Whenever they are placed in an object they can manipulate it, it's not on a planetary scale but it is something that can be done." They said, continuing to draw more and more on the blackboard as they explained.

"Wait. Why can't it be planetary?" Lapis asked.

"Well that's the thing Lapis. Gems may be capable of producing limitless amounts of energy, but there is one limit on that. And that's the amount of energy that a gem can actually hold and keep control of. This is why rubies have such small forms, if they didn't and they tried to, let's say-make their light forms the size of a ten story building, they would simply destabilize. This is because certain gems can handle and manipulate more energy at once than others can." Peridot explained, once more Lapis nodded.

"With that out of the way, back to the point at hand. Due to a gem being able to manipulate energy so easily, combined with the fact that we are capable of producing limitless amounts of energy, in Steven's case, it's possible that the reason why he could've been the perfect weapon is because of the fact that if a gem managed to incorporate itself into an organic and control it's cells, we could theoretically provide them with all of the energy needed to sustain them. Even better, if we were able to find out how the process of their cell cycle worked-this is the thing that allows cells to replicate, we could even tap into the cells and manage that process for them, hundreds if not thousands of times faster. This could lead to a gem producing billions of cells in seconds, theoretically being able to regenerate and grow up to any size that they want and become as strong as they want." Peridot said.

By the time they'd finish, the chalk board had once more been filled with drawing and pictures, as well as numerous words. When they turned back to Lapis the once more had that quizzical expression on.

"What is it now?" Peridot asked in frustration.

"Oh it's nothing it's just... How do you know all this stuff on Earthlings and their bodies?" Lapis asked.

"Oh.. Well it's simple, I've been using our down time here to do some research on the planet, not only that back on Home-World I was tasked with studying a few gems and many organics to see if they were a threat." Peridot stated.

"Well, alright then. So, you're basically saying that if a gem can manipulate a human body it would be able to grow strong enough to rival the gems on Home-World?" Lapis asked.

"Hypothetically, yes." Peridot simply stated.

"Why a human? Can't it be anything? Like maybe fire, or lightning, or maybe even the ground?" Lapis asked. Peridot then furrowed her brow, her gears turning once more.

"Well technically it doesn't have to be a human. Anything with cells in it would most likely suffice if Gems could give it the energy needed. Not only that, the reason why the other elements aren't used is because gems would need to manipulate them in a similar way to their light forms, meaning that again certain gems would naturally be stronger than others mainly because of how much energy they can manipulate at once." Peridot answered.

"Well yeah, but even with that being said I think it'd be a lot easier if something like... I dunno , a Ruby tried to go up against Jasper using the ground. It'd make their attacks a lot less predictable at least.." Lapis said.

Peridot nodded as they heard this. It did make some amounts of sense however they still did have a retort to even that.

"Even with that being said Lapis using an organics cells a gem would be able to grow stronger. We can't forget how cells almost seem to manage themselves at times, it would be less taxing on the gems and if they could mutate the cells, it's possible that there could be gems that could make new life forms." Peridot stated to which for the second time that day, Lapis' eyes widened.

"A new life form... That could actually fight back against Home-World." They said with some amount of awe, as they then turned back to the board.

"It's possible that this is what the Quartz was referring to... Of course even with that being said this could have drawbacks, after-all cells still require water, which a gem would need an abundance of if they hope to make an organic body that can actually fight multiple Home-world gems. Alongside that, the amount of replication that would happen could potentially lead to cancer cells and mutations because the telomeres in the cells and DNA would pretty much be non-existent after what the amount of replication... Of course it is possible a gem could control those cancer cells, but it is a lot of speculation." Peridot stated.

"Then we need to speculate more!" Lapis exclaimed, much to the surprise of Peridot.

"W-we should?" They asked.

"Yes!" Lapis nearly shouted, as they turned back to Peridot. "I never want to get caught up in another war again! But if there's a way that we can fight back against Home-World, if there's a way that I can protect all of you and myself... Then I want to at least try, I'm tired of running away." Lapis said.

Peridot stared at them, their eyes gleaming in excitement over finally having someone to speak with about these scientific phenomenon.

"W-well alright then. If you believe that's what you want... Then we should probably start with finding more ways to improve the gem structure and-" Peridot continued on with their plan, finding more and more ways to incorporate the manipulation of matter in a fight against Home-World gems. Continuing far after the day had ended, and night had fallen. It was the beginning of a new age for gems.


	6. Chapter 6: Steven's interest

A few more days had passed since his conversation with Peridot and Steven was just about at his breaking point. No one was really saying anything, the gems had still been going and hunting for the small gem with the tear shaped gemstone and barely anyone was giving him answers which at this point he desperately needed.

He didn't know when this sudden desire for information started. Maybe it was when Quartz brought up how much the gems don't do. Maybe it's when they forced her off of the planet. Or maybe it was when a gem was shattered in front of his eyes. In either case he essentially wanted to know why the gems kicked Quartz off of the planet. He wanted to know what type of gem he'd seen with the other light blue gem. Most of all a new thing has been nagging him however, why haven't they freed Bismuth yet.

The thought swarmed about in his head as he laid on his bed and gazed endlessly at the ceiling above him. Meanwhile the afternoon glow of the sun shined on the ocean as well as his face. That's when he heard the sound he'd been waiting for.

It'd been the warp pad, with it came a flash of light and the three gems that he'd had trouble connecting with ever since that fateful day.

"Hey, you're back! Any luck?" He asked as he rose from his bed, Pearl shook their head.

"Sorry Steven, another unlucky day I guess." Pearl said as they and the rest of the gems stepped down from the warp.

"It's like she's no where at all, but I still can feel it. Different futures where her ship is on this planet." Garnet said.

"Oh, sorry guys, better luck next time?" Steven asked in a sympathetic manner.

"Hopefully! All these searches are bo-ring!" Amethyst said in a joking manner, much to their dismay, no one was amused.

"Yeah... A-actually I was wondering something." Steven said nervously as he approached Garnet who then turned their gaze onto him.

"What is it Steven?" They asked as they kneeled down to his eye level. Steven gazed into the blank shades which hid their eyes and gulped with anxiety.

"W-well I was just wondering... I wanna know when we're gonna free Bismuth!" He blurted. He felt no ease however when Garnet continued to stare with the same stoicism that they had on before.

"When the time is right." They replied before rising to their standing position again. Upon hearing that explanation Steven was filled with a newfound since of anger the likes of which dwarfed his anxiety. Just as Garnet was about to turn their attention away from him he asked a new question.

"And when will the time be right?! When will we finally go and do something for once!" Steven nearly shouted, his words surprising even him to some degree. The rest of the gems gasped and turned to face them.

"Steven, what's gotten into you?" Pearl asked, in a worrying tone. The same tone which he'd been fed up with at this point.

"No, what's gotten into all of you! I feel like everyone's going back to treating me like a kid again! No one's telling me anything, everyone's making big decisions without caring about how I feel!" Steven shouted.

"Steven, Bismuth being freed isn't something that you should be concerned with. When we find out a proper way to approach her, that's when we'll decide on doing so." Garnet said calmly, in spite of their attempts to be rational however, Steven continued.

"It's been months Garnet! We haven't done anything about her. She's just been floating there, still alone and scared and without anyone willing to help her. It's the same thing that happened with Quartz!" Steven said.

"Steven, calm down. This is _not_ the same situation." Garnet stated.

"If it's not, then why can't we go talk to her now! We need her help too don't we? She coul-"

"Steven enough." Garnet said in a calm but firm tone, the likes of which was enough to stop Steven dead in his tracks. The room fell silent.

"Bismuth is a dangerous gem. We don't know what she's capable of. Just like Quartz, she can be unpredictable in numerous ways. Right now, the last thing that we need is another gem that has the possibility of becoming another enemy that we have to deal with." They stated. Steven paused for a moment. In spite of that logic however, he countered.

"W-well what about if you do run into the small blue gem? I saw what she could do, her wand was powerful enough to stop Quartz in her tracks and even poof her! I'm sure Bismuth could think of loads of new ways to help out!" Steven said

"Steven. I know you want to help, but right now it's far too dangerous to let Bismuth out. And even with the possibility of this Home-World gem possessing this ability, we can't sit idly by and do nothing about it." Garnet retorted.

"Why can't you guys just have faith in Bismuth!?" Steven shouted.

"Because she tried to hurt you Steven!" Garnet shouted back. Nearly everyone was then speechless, the room fell silent once more as Garnet gazed at Steven. They then sighed before removing their shades; looking at him with their revealed and sorrow-filled eyes.

"Steven." they said, their voice nearly faltering. "If anything happened to you I... We can't let her out, not after what she almost did." Garnet continued. Tears began to stream down Steven's eyes.

"Garnet... I forgive her for that.. I know that what she did was wrong but I know that it was out of pain. She didn't know what she was doing." He said, Garnet shook their head once more. They then kneeled down to his height once more and put a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Steven we don't know that. She may still want to hurt you, or worse..." Garnet said.

"Then I know that you guys will be here to protect me. We're family." Steven said, before turning towards at Pearl and Amethyst, who each then put on a reassuring smile. "Bismuth was your family, she fought alongside you guys with mom in the war. Doesn't she at least deserve one second chance?" Steven asked. Garnet looked down for a moment, they then closed their eyes and tears fell down their cheeks. They took a deep breath.

"Ok" They said, turning their gaze back up to Steven. Steven put on a warm smile which reflected on Garnets end as well. "But if we're going to set her free, then you are going to need to keep your distance. The rest of us will protect you if it's needed." Garnet said, Steven nodded. Garnet then stood up once more and this time turned to face the rest of the gems.

"Garnet are you sure that this is a good decision? This may be a bit, impulsive." Pearl stated, nervously playing with their hands as they did so.

"It's possible, but Steven isn't wrong. Bismuth deserves a second chance, she fought alongside us against Home-World during the war, who's to say that she won't now?" Garnet asked. Pearl looked down in worry for a moment before ultimately sighing and accepting fate.

"Alright, but again Steven, remember to keep your distance." Pearl said.

"Aw yeah! We're getting Bismuth back!" Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, you didn't even know her." Pearl remarked as everyone began walking towards the door of the temple leading to separate rooms.

"Yeah but she upgraded my whips! Look at how cool they are now!" Amethyst remarked as they pulled their weapon out from their gem. They held it up proudly, pointing to the purple spiked spheres near the tips of the weapon. Pearl just shook their head. Garnet then opened the burning room, they turned back to Steven and peered at him with a nervous expression.

"Steven remember, stay behind us. No matter what happens, no matter what is said, if Bismuth begins to attack I need you to run out of here as fast as you can. We'll take care of the rest." Garnet said, a large amount of worry managing to seep into their tone. Steven nodded and then put on a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry guys, I believe in her!" He said. Garnet then smiled back at him, their shades reappearing back on their face as they then began to walk in.

The tension in the air wasn't aided by the dark atmosphere of the burning room, the likes of which was only somewhat illuminated by the lava in it's center as well as a door on the side. Even with his faith in Bismuth, the room itself seemed almost darker, more gloomy to Steven. Like it was holding all of the sorrow in the world. Everyone could feel it, almost as though all of the gems that were bubbled there were watching them with eyes filled with woe, wanting to be released and to find peace somewhere in the world.

The words of Quartz ran through Steven's mind once more " _how many_ _gems have you_ _bubbled and reconciled with during your time on this planet?_ " It felt as though throughout all of his time being a Crystal Gem the only one gem that was ever on bubbled and helped and that was centipeetle. The rest were still just here, existing in what he could only imagine was an indescribable agony. It made him feel horrible that he didn't really give any second thought to what they'd do with the gems that they bubbled. However another side of him felt hopeful, with this being the second gem that they'd reconcile with, maybe there was a possibility for every gem here to eventually be helped.

Pearl and Garnet also felt the weight of sorrow on their shoulders as well, all of these gems were their fallen comrades, the likes of which were the few that made it out of that horrific war unshattered but still paid the ultimate price. Even with that thought in mind they too felt hope. The likes of which had been truly inspired by Steven and even in this circumstance it still felt true. It'd a small hope, that maybe he was right, that maybe they could save Bismuth and if that was true then maybe there was even more left here for all of the bubbled and corrupted gems than they initially thought.

As these thoughts were swarming through almost everyone's head, Amethyst took the initiative in grabbing Bismuth's bubble. They jumped into the air and snatched it down. Upon landing on the ground they held it up and smiled with glee.

"Alright, let's pop this sucker!" They said, handing it off to Garnet who then turned their attention back to Steven with a look on their face that said 'Stay as far away as possible.' Steven complied and moved five steps back. After he did so, they turned their attention back to the bubble in their hands.

"Please Bismuth. Please.." Was all they could muster before they then popped the bubble that'd been holding their comrade.

Bismuth's gemstone fell to the floor a few feet in front of them and within seconds it levitated into the air. A large humanoid form comprised of light then shined and surrounded the stone and eventually it turned into the large blue and bulky gem that had been weighing on everyone's conscience.

They fell to the ground which caused it to rumble somewhat, their multicolored dreadlocks covered their face for a moment as they stayed on their knees, gazing at the floor. Before long they looked up at the gems. On their face was a sheer look of shock. Their eyes then darted over to Steven who had a mixture of terror as well as excitement just in his eyes alone.

"Y-you really told them.." Bismuth said with a smile. Their initial happiness was then abruptly stopped however. After saying such they then turned their attention to the rest of the room, the likes of which had dozens of bubbles. Their eyes then widened.

"W-what's going on? Did Rose do this?! Did she bubble everyone that disagreed with her!?" Bismuth began shouting as they then slammed their large arms onto the ground.

"Woah, Bismuth!" Steven shouted.

"Bismuth, calm down!" Garnet shouted. They readied their weapons and the rest of the gems hesitantly did the same as Bismuth continued looking at the gemstones.

"Tiger's Eye! Little Larimar,Beryl, Serpentine, and ohh... Biggs?! Biggs was beloved by everyone!" Bismuth proclaimed with a newfound wrath. Everyone readied themselves.

"Yes she was! But they weren't bubbled without reason! They're corrupted!" Garnet shouted. That seemed to stop Bismuth in their tracks.

"Corrupted...? What do you mean?" They said as they narrowed their eyes.

"Rose shattered Pink Diamond! After she did the rest of the diamonds were furious and they gathered together for one more attack against Earth... It was what ended the fighting." Garnet then looked up at the rest of the bubbled gems. "Once and for all" They continued. Bismuth still held their glare however.

"If that's true then how are they still here? Why are they bubbled!?" Bismuth nearly shouted

"Because corruption is an attack on the mind! It disrupts a gems physical form! If you unbubble any of these gems then they'll be raging beast, nothing like our comrades from the war!" Garnet said

"Really?" Bismuth asked, much of their wrath then dissipated. They dropped their skepticism before looking up at the rest of the bubbled gems.

"So you're telling me that all of these gems are..." Garnet could only nod. Afterwards they de-summoned their weapons and the other gems followed suit. Bismuth sighed, before falling to their knees. They then shook their head chuckling to themselves darkly.

"Oh I really thought that all of our problems would go away if we could just shatter a diamond." They said hopelessly, "I guess Rose really did end up taking my advice."

The rest of the gems then walked over to them, Garnet kneeled down and placed a hand on one of their large shoulders.

"It may have been hard but right now we've got to do the best we can to protect what's left of the Earth, and the gems on it." Garnet said. Bismuth looked up at them and gave a warm smile.

"Heh, and you want my help with all that?" Bismuth asked.

"Of course Bismuth, you're still a Crystal Gem. You always were." They said. Bismuth smile faded with those words.

"Are you sure you can forgive me? After what I did.." Bismuth asked somberly as they turned their attention to Steven who had on a look of worry.

"Actually, it was Steven's idea to come here in the first place." Garnet stated. Bismuth's eyes widened.

"Really?! He wanted to let me out?!" They asked.

"Steven has a big heart, he wanted to see you free, even after you attacked him. If he can forgive you, then of course I can too." Garnet replied. Bismuth then chuckled before smiling over to Steven, who smiled back at them.

"Well alright then. If the past is the past then let's get down to Bismuth!" Bismuth said as the rose to their feet with Garnet.

"Oh Bismuth! It's so good to have you back!" Pearl said as they wrapped their arms around Bismuth who laughed in response before embracing them back.

"Yeah it was so boring without you! There's actually a lot that we need to fill you in on" Amethyst said as they joined in on the hug.

"Really short stuff? Like what?" Bismuth asked.

"Well for starters" Steven said as he walked over to Bismuth. "We met another Quartz, from Home-World." He stated.

"You what?!" Bismuth asked as they and the rest of the gems then headed out of the burning room.


	7. Chapter 7: Did you guys Bismuth me?

After freeing Bismuth from their bubble the Crystal Gems sat them down on the couch and proceeded to tell them all that has happened; not just in recent times but all throughout the years that they'd been bubbled. The Quartz, the cluster, the corrupted gems, even Pink diamonds shattering. All of it was relevant and as each new story was told to them they seemed to understand more and more just how dire times had gotten.

When others finally finished unloading all of the baggage of recent years they all sat in silence. Breathing quickly and somewhat nervously about where they'd go from there. Bismuth sat with wide eyes for a moment, seeming to process all of this before they finally spoke.

"Wow... I can't believe I missed all of that." They said. Upon hearing their words Garnet turned away from them.

"Trust me, it wasn't a time you'd want to be apart of." They said in a rather somber tone. Bismuth however grabbed their hand and gave a reassuring smile.

"Fighting for freedom and beating back gems from Home-World? I wouldn't have missed that for the stars." Garnet smiled at their words. As Steven watched this all unfold he was more than relieved to know that everything was finally beginning to work out.

"Well, with that all out of the way what are we gonna do about this new gem?" Bismuth said, rising to their feet. They began to stretch. "It's been a while since I've fought a gem from Home-World, it should be a piece of cake with all three of us!" They exclaimed. Garnet however shifted uncomfortably in their seat.

"Actually, as of late, I haven't been able to see us catching her." Garnet said. Bismuth darted their eyes over to meet Garnet's visor.

"What? What do you mean?" They asked.

"It's like she's not here, but I know that she hasn't gone to Home-World. There are multiple outcomes that involve her ship and us colliding." They replied.

"Well that's a Bismystery! Any idea where the ship is now?" Bismuth asked. Steven being one of the few to chuckle at their joke.

"No. We believe that it's currently in use." They said.

"In use for what?" Bismuth asked.

"We still don't know. We just know that whatever they want, it must be on Earth considering that they're still here." Garnet said.

"Then are we going to search for them?"

"We've tried that already. We've been searching for weeks and still haven't found any signs of the ship." Pearl stated.

"Then what are we going to do? We can't just sit here and let them take what they want from Earth." Bismuth said.

"We were running out of ideas ourselves. But maybe with you here we can all brainstorm ideas together!" Pearl said excitedly. Bismuth smiled at them.

"I like that! Let's all put out heads together for this one!" Bismuth said.

"Wait! Before we do all of that. Can Bismuth meet Lapis and Peridot?" Steven quickly asked, staring straight towards Garnet.

"Steven, I know that must sound exciting but this is very important." Garnet calmly replied.

"Oh come on! They never got to meet Peridot and Lapis before! Annd I bet that Peridot could really help with the whole brainstorming thing." Steven added, as he put on his most convincing smile. Garnet took a moment to think about it. After that they turned their attention to Bismuth.

"How do you feel about meeting two other gems?" They asked.

"Two more Crystal Gems!? That sounds pretty amazing, I'd love to." Bismuth said excitedly. Garnet turned back towards Steven and gently smiled.

"Looks like you're gonna get your wish." They said. After which Steven's eyes lit up as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Whoo-hoo!" He shouted as launched towards the sky in joy. Upon gently landing he quickly pointed towards the warp pad. "To the barn!" He shouted, giddily.

Garnet simply shook their head, continuing to smile as they and the other gems followed Steven onto the crystal structure.

"Is everybody on?" He asked.

"Yes!" The rest of the gems said in return.

"Alright then!" He said before he then outstretched his arms and all of them collectively entered the warp stream.

As they flew through Bismuth looked around at the continuous patterns flowing past them. A smile stretched across their face as they admired the beauty of the constant lights which passed by.

* * *

The light eventually stopped and before they knew it the Crystal Gems had arrived at the barn.

"Woah." Bismuth said as they made their way towards the large structure with a rather large vehicle in it. "Is this another base?" They asked. Garnet shook their head as they continued walking.

"It's more of a home." They replied. Eventually the reached the barn and that's when they'd all been spotted.

"Steven!" Peridot shouted as they then ran out from the barn's entrance, arm's wide for a hug. Bismuth reflexively grabbed Steven and pushed them behind themselves before morphing their hand into a hammer.

"Home-World gems! Don't worry I got this one!" They said as they brought their hammer to the skies and prepared to smash Peridot to pieces.

"Eeep!" Peridot squealed as they then instantly went into a defensive stance.

"Bismuth stop!" Garnet shouted, as they did however Bismuth was grabbed and flung incredibly high into air by a large hand made from water. The gems broke out into a panic as they then turned their attention to Lapis, who'd now been hovering near the barn's ceiling, a look of irritation on their face.

"Lapis stop! Bismuth's on our side!" Steven said.

"Bis who?" Lapis replied, raising a brow. Their confusion was interrupted however as Bismuth hurled back down to the Earth, Lapis in their sights. They raised their hammer, accelerating through the air and just before they could connect they were once more stopped and imprisoned within a bubble of water. Lapis stared with an agitated look as Bismuth struggled to break free.

"Ok, who is this?" Lapis asked as they lowered themselves down to ground level.

"Uh hehe. That's Bismuth." Steven said as he began to scratch the back of his had anxiously.

"Bismuth?!" They said before rearing their heads back towards the struggling gem. They narrowed their eyes, instantly recognizing the multi-colored hair that Bismuth had donned proudly.

"That's the gem that poofed me!" Lapis shouted in fury as they then clenched their hand into a fist and shrunk the bubble around Bismuth to dangerous levels.

"Wait Lapis!" Steven cried, however his cries fell upon deaf ears.

"Lapis, stop now!" Garnet shouted but once more their words weren't heeded.

"You caused all of this." Lapis muttered as they began to rise above the ground, they saw red as they looked at Bismuth and continued to shrink the bubbled, tighter and tighter around Bismuth. As they did so Bismuth soon stopped struggling and began to cry out in pain. Lapis felt a small amount of satisfaction as they saw the air being expelled from their captive.

"Lapis stop!" Peridot cried out. Those words rang through Lapis' ears and for a moment they let go of Bismuth. However just as soon as they did, they caught themselves and continued to hold Bismuth in their liquid prison. Lapis then turned to Peridot who had a panicked expression on their face. The rest of the gems aside from Steven had their weapons already pulled out.

"Lapis you have to stop this, look at what it's doing to our friends!" They said.

"Friends? The only friends I have here are you and Steven! The rest of the Crystal Gems left me in a mirror! They wanted to bubble me!" Lapis shouted, their bubble tightening even further as they did, something that was actually beginning to shrink Bismuth's form.

"Er-uh, while that may be true. But they also helped save the Earth!" Peridot said, sweat streaming down their face.

"It doesn't matter. This gem poofed me. They're the reason I got put in the mirror in the first place. And I'm tired of letting the people who hurt me get away with it!" Lapis said in a silent yet enraged tone. They then turned back towards Bismuth and prepared to utterly crush their form.

"Lapis please stop! Even if all of that happened. Even if Bismuth was the one who poofed you, that was a long time ago. She didn't know what she was doing! Bismuth was bubbled too, they know what it's like to be put in that situation... Please don't make her suffer anymore!" Steven said, tears beginning to stream down his face.

As his words echoed through Lapis' heart, they could feel their resolve breaking. Lapis' fingers began to shake and tremble as tears fell from their face as well. That's when Bismuth took advantage. Abruptly they broke free of the prison, spraying water everywhere and with blinding speed, they then flew through the air and struck Lapis with their hammer. Sending them hurtling down to the Earth.

The blow was hard enough to send Lapis through the dirt, leaving a deep trail in the ground. After landing Bismuth then closed in on Lapis and prepared to finish the job. Just as they raised their hammer however Garnet then quickly ran in front of them and outstretched their arms.

"Bismuth, stop right now!" Garnet shouted.

"They're Home-World gems!" Bismuth shouted back.

"So were we! But we're not anymore! Just like them!" Garnet retorted. With that Bismuth's eyes widened, they took a couple of steps back and shifted their weapon back into their hand. They then looked over at Lapis who looked to be in pain

"Oh... I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Bismuth said.

"You need to be more patient than that, just because you see the insignia of the diamonds, doesn't mean you immediately have to attack." Garnet scolded.

"If they're not following the diamonds then why do they still bear the insignia in the first place?" Bismuth questioned. Garnet was at a loss for words, they then turned back towards Lapis who'd still been struggling to rise up from their injuries.

"Lapis!" Peridot shouted, running over to the still and pain-filled Lapis. Upon reaching them, they grabbed their hand. "Are you ok? Do you need help?" Peridot asked.

"N-no... Don't worry, it's just a few scratches." Lapis said, as they then rose to their feet with a still worried Peridot gazing upon them.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Lapis stated coldly, still holding a bruised arm.

"Steven, wanted you two to meet Bismuth... We figured it would go better than this." Garnet said, looking down.

"I thought Sapphires were supposed to have future vision? What's wrong, not feeling up to it these days?" Lapis asked with sarcasm.

"Lapis! Please, try to calm down." Peridot pleaded. Lapis then looked down at them and upon seeing their big and worried eyes their expression immediately softened. Lapis let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I guess we got off on the wrong foot." Lapis said. Bismuth nodded before attempting a friendly smile.

"Yeah I guess we kind of did. I'm sorry about what I did back then. Whatever happened must've been pretty bad." Bismuth said.

"You wouldn't know the half of it." Lapis muttered somberly. Just as they began to look away however Bismuth outstretched their hand and brought their attention back to them.

"I'm Bismuth. It's always nice to meet a new face and Crystal Gem." They said warmly. Lapis looked down at Peridot who also smiled at them before nodding lightly. A small smile tugged at their lips as they then turned their gaze back towards Bismuth and shook their hand.

"Likewise." Lapis said, attempting to hide their contempt with a smile.

"And you too. The name's Bismuth." Bismuth said as they crouched down and extended a hand out to Peridot.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Peridot Facet-2F5- Ow!" Peridot yelled as Lapis elbowed their shoulder.

"Oh right. Just Peridot." Peridot stated after shaking Bismuth's hand.

"Rigght." Bismuth said as they then stood back up and turned towards the barn once more. "Lovely place you got there, mind if I go inside?" They asked.

"Not at all! In fact it's always pretty interesting to invite newcomers!" Peridot said excitedly as Lapis continued to blankly stare out into the distance.

Steven could feel butterflies doing summer salts in his stomach as he watched the gems interact. His anxiety was quelled somewhat by Garnet who then gently placed a hand on his shoulder. As he looked up at them they gave a warm and comforting smile.

"Don't worry Steven, this'll work out." Garnet said as they all then followed Bismuth and the never-ending ball of energy that is Peridot, into the barn.

As they entered however the Crystal Gems were met with a surprise that left them rather awestruck. There'd been burnt mechanical pieces nearly everywhere and boards that had been filled to the brim with calculations and drawings of specific machine parts. However what sat in front of them, on a small wooden table, had been a machine the likes of which none of them had ever come into contact with before.

"Oh right! I forgot about that!" Peridot said.

"Woah." Bismuth said as they walked closer to the machine. "What is this little doohickey?" They asked.

"Be careful! That machine is incredibly valuable." Peridot stated.

"What do you mean? What's it do?" Steven asked.

"Oh well after you told me about the Quartz-"

"You told her about Quartz!" Pearl interrupted in disbelief. Steven darted his eyes towards them and held his hands up in fear.

"You never said I couldn't tell her!" He said.

"Yeah, I mean after all; we're all friends and Crystal Gems here. Right?" Lapis said in agitation. An aura of unease filled the room.

"Lapis is right." Garnet said, cutting through the tension. "We're all Crystal Gems, they both have a right to know. Peridot, what is this machine supposed to do?" Garnet asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Peridot said as they then ran over to the small machine. It'd been around the size of their head and had a rectangular shape to it with most of the metal and wires surrounding this large ball of light that was to the left of it. Near the top right had also been a small red dial that looked like it could turn to match different settings.

"This machine, is meant to evolve, all of gem kind! Well.. I mean the good ones anyway." They explained.

"How's it supposed to do that?" Steven asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly, it will make an explosion that's strong enough to completely rip off the outer part of a gem! This will leave mainly important components used for functioning and such. Afterwards there are tiny pieces of bots that will fly through the blast and attach themselves to these components and effectively re-purpose them so that they can be used solely to manipulate as well as produce our own matter and energy. This will be through us being able to come into contact with different types of matter and energy and replicate them just like our light forms. As time goes on the bots will continue to drain energy from our own infinite power sources! After a while they'll evolve and with them our own components, until eventually we'll be able to manipulate and create nearly anything. It'll be the perfect way to fight against Home-world!" Peridot exclaimed. Much to their displeasure however, their words were met with silence.

"An... Explosion?" Steven questioned nervously.

"Well uh yeah, I wanted to make sure that this could effect multiple gems an-"

"Peridot are you sure that this will work? Not only that but how will gems like Steven be effected?" Pearl questioned.

"Oh well uh, there's a smallish chance that it won't and in regards to Steven well... I don't know." Peridot said bluntly.

"This sounds _very_ sketchy." Bismuth said.

"But it's a perfect way to fight against Home-World!" Peridot said.

"How? Organic lifeforms have never been able to stand against gems." Garnet said.

"Well that was true in the past, b-but look at Steven! He was able to stand against gem destabilizers. The same one's that poofed you, a fusion!" Peridot exclaimed.

"But Peridot... I don't know how I feel about gems, manipulating other lifeforms to get what they want." Steven said.

"It doesn't have to be lifeforms from this planet, it can be from another place." Peridot defended once more.

"This sounds very risky. We don't know if it'll work, not only that but the methods may prove to be rather harmful. We should try to use another way." Garnet said.

"No! Peridot and I are doing this whether you like it or not! This is a good way to fight against Home-World." Lapis said.

"Lapis. I understand that you may be in a rather upset state after seeing Bismuth. But right now we have to think rationally, as a unit. This isn't the time for rash decisions." Garnet calmly stated. Lapis looked at them with a rather bitter gaze, however they did reluctantly nod in agreement.

"Garnet, even with that being said, Lapis and I are going to do this. It's something that we believe can at least help, I know that you can at least see that." Peridot said. Garnet nodded.

"I can. The machine that you're using however sounds dangerous, if you are going to use it make sure to be safe and destroy it when you're done. If that fell into the hands of Home-World or any other gem, it could be rather dangerous." They said.

"I... Wait do you guys here that?" Peridot asked. All of the gems then collectively then listened as they heard what sounded like a heavy wind coming their way. Upon exiting the building they all stared in shock at the large and imposing ship hovering above them.

"T-that's..." Steven began

"Aquamarine's ship." Garnet finished.

"Not for long." Lapis calmly stated as a large hand of water rose above the barn. Just as it did however the ship did something that the rest of the gems didn't see coming.

It reared backwards before accelerating towards all of them.

"Everybody spread out!" Garnet shouted as they then grabbed Steven and they and the rest of the gems ran in all directions before the ship collided with the ground and made an explosion. It'd been vast and incredibly destructive, even managing to completely vaporize a part of the barn.

Pieces of the barn flew in all directions and as the dust settled Steven and Garnet had both been inside of his bubble, protected from most of the rubble. The rest of the gems groaned and coughed as they rose from the remains of a large chunk of the barn.

"Ugh. What just happened?" Amethyst asked as they rubbed their head.

"Amethyst watch out!" Steven shouted as a large black figure launched from the rubble far too fast for Amethyst' reflexes. Before anyone could do anything the figure struck Amethyst with blinding speed and instantly they were poofed.

"Amethyst no!" Steven cried, his bubble dissipating as Garnet put him down. Amethyst' gem had been in the hand of another rather tall humanoid figure that had shiny black and metallic skin; the likes of which had circuit like patterns which glowed a darkened pink light. It turned to face Steven and shivers were sent down his spine as he saw a familiar pink gem embedded in the humanoids head ,like a large singular eye, and in a shattered state with light that shined through like it was a pupil.

"Quartz..." Was all he could say.


	8. Chapter 8: True evolution

"Quartz..." Steven uttered as the smoke cleared. It's gem gleamed brightly in the sunlight which also reflected off of it's polished and cold metallic body.

They stared at each other only for a moment. A single tear slid down Steven's face as he looked at the newly shattered pink shards which lie scattered across the face of this monster. It reminded him of every other corrupted gem that they had faced. He soon wiped his tears however as Garnet put him down gently. At the next moment he put on a newly brave face.

"It's time for this to stop..." Was all he needed to say.

Quartz rushed at him at speeds that he couldn't comprehend. He gasped and reflexively tensed as Garnet instantly stepped in front of the blow and managed to grab both of the Quartz' hands.

Despite this however they began shaking intensely as Quartz began to apply more and more pressure, pushing them backwards. Their feet began to dig into the dirt.

"Leave her alone!" Steven shouted as he then used his shield and rushed Quartz, but as soon as he was in reach, a third arm manifested from Quartz' abdomen and struck his shield hard enough that it knocked him off of his feet and into the air.

"Steven!" The other gems shouted. Pearl rushed over to catch him, meanwhile Quartz utilized the distraction to catch Garnet off guard and using it's third arm it grabbed their waist and hoisted them into the air. Quartz then heard a bone-chilling roar before they were hit with such force that it sent them flying into the air.

It's arm had been completely torn off and as it flew, pieces of metal and other hardware flew from the open socket. When Quartz landed and grabbed it's arm it looked up to find Bismuth standing there. A bold smile plastered on their face, and their hand in the shape of a hammer with a star engraved into it.

"Jeez Garnet. Had I known that you'd softened up so much of the years I never would've let you take this one on alone." Bismuth said. Garnet smiled slightly but after that they immediately went back into their battle trained mindset.

"This isn't like the other Home-World gems we've faced. Quartz was naturally strong and with this new body, I'm very concerned with our well being." As Garnet spoke Quartz began to reform its arm. Starting off with simple wires before coating further and further with hard metallic pieces and structures in an almost organic fashion. When the arm had reformed it looked just as strong as it had been previously, and ready for use.

"Crystal Gems! Let's take them out!" Garnet said, as every remaining Crystal Gem summoned their weapon. Quartz shifted into a battle ready stance as well. Just as the battle was moments from kicking off however, a hand of pure liquid shot towards Quartz and before it could react, they'd been in a bubble made of water and floating in the sky.

"Lapis!" Steven shouted with glee, as he then turned towards the sky to see Lapis and Peridot floating on a surface of solid water in mid air, Lapis having a hand extended; Almost itching to crush the Quartz bubbled inside of their prison. Peridot had also managed to save the machine and had been holding it.

"Well that was easy." Bismuth said coolly as they shifted their hand back to normal.

"Hehe, that's Lapis for you." Steven said, glad that all of this was finally over.

"Everybody move!" Garnet shouted. Instinctively everyone turned their attention back to Quartz, who had begun shooting yellow electrical currents through the water. In the next few seconds they had become so powerful that the water bubble exploded. Dropping Quartz to the ground with a loud thud, while the water traveled everywhere.

All of the gems had managed to dodge the large droplets which had contained bits of the yellow lightning, meanwhile Quartz returned to it's original stance.

"Everyone! Be careful! Quartz has converted the ship and some of the gem destabilizers into a body for itself!" Peridot shouted from the heavens.

"Gem destabilizers!?" Bismuth said in a panic. Quartz then rushed towards them and extended their hand which had a yellow current running through it. They readied themselves but before it could reach them Pearl stabbed Quartz in the back before lifting it into the air.

"Nice one!" Bismuth shouted as they then began to use their hammer to smash Quartz legs off. Before this could happen however Quartz extended it's arms towards Pearls head, before they could move away they were instantly blasted with an extensive amount of electricity which poofed them almost instantly.

Quartz then back flipped onto it's feet and caught Bismuth's downward swing. Bismuth stared with wide eyes as the spear that was still in it's abdomen faded away. Quartz then shifted their arm into a sword-like structure, pulling it back in preparation to shatter Bismuth's gem.

It's arm was then quickly grabbed by Garnet. For a brief moment they managed to stop them, however Quartz continued to move despite Garnets grip. They used both arms, their feet dragged through the dirt and yet it was only slowing Quartz down so much.

Bismuth used their other arm and shifted it into another hammer and swung at Quartz who only manifested a third arm from their shoulder and grabbed Bismuth's hand. They then manifested another arm from their back and grabbed Garnet's arms with it.

"Stop it!" Steven shouted as he then threw his shield at Quartz from an open spot however Quartz manifested a large futuristic metallic canon which used a blue laser to blast the shield away from itself.

After which a large wave of water blasted all three of them before honing in on Quartz and bubbled it. This time Quartz used a blast of electricity that was even stronger and the bubble popped almost instantaneously. The moment that Quartz touched the ground, they shifted their arm into another canon and aimed at Lapis.

"No!" Steven shouted as he and the other gems attempted to reach them. Before anything could be done another, more concentrated beam was fired off with enough force that it cracked the ground underneath Quartz' feet.

Before Lapis could move, it struck them through the stomach. In the next instant they poofed. This sent Peridot and the machine falling from the sky. Quartz then rushed over to them at insane speeds and just before Peridot could land, they grabbed them.

The other gems, though surprised, were still worried. Bismuth and Garnet rushed at Quartz while their back had been turned, meanwhile Steven still lagged behind. Quartz used their electricity to poof Peridot before they could reach it.

Afterwards they turned around and four arms extended outwards from them, each with their own yellow electricity. Upon realizing this Garnet and Bismuth stopped dead in their tracks.

That's when Quartz then jumped towards both of them.

"No!" Steven shouted as he finally caught up with them. He then used his abilities to manifest a pink bubble around himself and used his momentum to slam into Quartz. This however, did nothing as the bubble simply bounced off of them.

"Steven!" Garnet shouted worriedly as he flew into the air. Quartz then attempted to grab them but Bismuth used a hammer and slammed into it's back. This managed to knock them off course by a few steps.

Garnet then turned their attention back to Quartz and utilizing the opening they rushed Quartz and slammed their gauntlets into it's head. This caused them to further stumble backwards.

Bismuth then aided in this as they used both of their hammers and roared as they slammed them down onto Quartz' head which knocked it to it's knees. Garnet then yelled as well before they then punched Quartz with such force that it sent them flying in the opposite direction.

Bismuth rushed over to the side where Quartz had been flying and before it could land Bismuth used their hammers and smashed into them which sent them flying into Garnet like a baseball. Garnet then took the opportunity and once more struck the Quartz hard enough to break their entire arm off.

They continued this cycle. Striking the Quartz back and forth like a ping-pong ball, as they did so parts began to fly off left and right. Arms, legs, pieces of the chest.

Quartz could do very little as they literally tore away their body parts. Eventually, just as Quartz was heading back to Garnet, a limbless torso with only a head attached and multiple wires protruding from it, Garnet prepared for another strike.

Just as they struck however, Quartz made a whole in it's chest and their entire arm went through it, Gauntlet and all. Garnet stared in shock as the hole in it's chest then closed and wrapped around their arm. Meanwhile the shattered and damaged gem shards seemed stared at them, with intense animosity.

In the next moment lightning coursed through the air and Garnet was inevitably struck.

"No!" Bismuth shouted as Garnet began to destabilize. They rushed over to the two of them, but before they could reach them Garnet already poofed into their two gem parts. This sent Bismuth into a fury as they readied their hammer, preparing to smash down upon Quartz. Before they could however a long metallic blade protruded from the back of Quartz and stabbed their abdomen.

They stared with wide eyes at the Quartz. A limbless, metallic body that didn't even resemble a gem. And the amount of damage that they had caused just on their own. In the next instant, they poofed.

Tears fell from Steven's eyes as he recovered from falling from such an intense height. He looked upon the field and only saw gemstones, littering it. Meanwhile Quartz had already begun to make new limbs. It began to rise from the ground as new metal surfaced and replaced their damaged parts and limbs. Soon they were standing, and without saying a word they turned their head in a new direction.

Steven stared in confusion as they began to walk in another direction, away from the field of gems.

"Quartz! W-where are you going!? Why did you do all of this!?" He shouted as he began running after them. They didn't respond as they soon reached their goal and picked it up. Steven stopped his chase as soon as he saw what they'd been holding.

"The machine." He uttered as the Quartz turned towards them. Once more he looked into the shards that used to make up a Quartz and tears fell.

"Why did you do all of this!?" He shouted. Quartz simply stared at him. "Are you not going to say anything? I thought we were gonna be friends. I-I thought you were going to be a Crystal Gem and we could get along and learn from you..." He sobbed.

"Did you really do all of this, just for that machine?" Steven asked. Quartz continued to stand in silence, wind blew across the field as the sun began to set behind Quartz. The beauty of the event had been blocked by Steven who was in it's shadow.

A canon then appeared on their shoulder and they aimed it at him. He gasped as he then put up a shield, in the next moment he was then blasted into the air and subsequently upon landing he was knocked out.

With all of the gems now out of commission Quartz simply turned around and looked at the sunset. It stood their for a moment before the canon that'd still been mounted on their shoulder aimed downwards.

It began to charge an intense and heavy shot and in the next moment, a large hole, large enough to fit a grown man, had been made. They then jumped downwards. Once more they fired another shot. They continued doing this until they were completely submerged, deep underground.

In the next few moments there was nothing but the sound of the leaves which shifted and blew in the wind peacefully. The sun had reached it's end and was at it's peak, the point just before it disappears.

Then the ground began to rumble intensely, it'd been almost like an earthquake and as it shook a large beam emerged from the hole, shooting into the stars. It continued to shine throughout the rumbling of the ground which lasted for only a few more minutes before both ceased in their entirety.

With their ceasing, the sun had finally disappeared and a new age had begun.

 **Thanks, all of my viewers for reading this story! This is the end, unfortunately I don't exactly writing too much for this show in particular. Well at least not the way it is, after all I don't know all too much about it so I can't manipulate many factors within the show. I hope all of you lovely people enjoy and stay tuned for my next story! I'll try to work on fixing mistakes in earlier chapters as well. The next time I write for this show, it'll be with a new premise of my own, and it's title well be Steven Universe: Rise of the Astral bodies! Anyhow I'll see you all laters!**


End file.
